1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automobiles and more particularly, to the area of an automobile which contains objects such as the trunk or in the case of cars with rear or mid engines, the front. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of shields which protect the body of the automobile and in particular the lid of the trunk of the automobile from being damaged by the contents of the trunk which is used to carry objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the concept of providing a shield to protect certain portions of an automobile have in general been known in the prior art. However, it is believed that none of the prior art inventions incorporate a concept of trying to protect the trunk of a vehicle and in particular, a Porsche, from being damaged by the contents contained within the vehicle.
The following nine (9) prior art references are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,146 issued to Yudenfreund on Aug. 4, 1959 for “Foldable Insert And Liner For The Rear Of Station Wagons” (hereafter the “Yudenfreund Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,710 issued to Barnard on Apr. 4, 1972 for “Storage Compartment Liner With Inflatable Support Ribs” (hereafter the “Barnard Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,490 issued to Alfter et al. on Sep. 8, 1981 for “Engine Hood Lining For Automotive Vehicles” (hereafter the “Alfter Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,380 issued to Elson et al. on May 6, 1997 for “Storage Device For Vehicle Luggage Compartment” (hereafter the “Elson Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,710 issued to Faiciani on Mar. 3, 1998 for “Expandable Protective Liner For Vehicles” (hereafter the “Faiciani Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,602 issued to VanHoose on May 30, 1995 for “Apparatus For Protecting Vehicle Cargo Area” (hereafter the “VanHoose Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,078 issued to Smyl on Sep. 19, 2000 for “Protective Liner Insert For Vehicle Cargo Compartment” (hereafter the “Smyl Patent”);
8. PCT No. WO 89/09155 for “Automotive Trunk Liner” (hereafter “the '155 PCT Patent”); and
9. PCT No. WO 00/21794 for “Vehicle Cargo Compartment Liner” (hereafter “the '794 PCT Patent”).
The Yudenfreund Patent discloses a foldable insert and liner for the rear of station wagons. It comprises a floor and a plurality of walls which extend upwardly from the floor.
The Barnard Patent discloses a storage compartment liner with inflatable support ribs. The sidewalls include inflatable tube-like compartments so that when the tube-like compartments are inflated, they provide standup rigidity in the sidewalls. The liner is flexible to deform when twisted and wiggled so that it can be easily repositioned while in the storage compartment and can be pulled out of the compartment and emptied while the ribs are inflated.
The Alfter Patent discloses a sound proofing foam engine lining which is used for the purpose of insulating the noise from the engine so that it does not emanate and make a loud noise against the hood of the engine. The specific invention relates to a closed cell polyethylene material which is used to line the interior of the engine hood in order to provide sound insulation. The innovation is to make the sound proofing material more wear resistant by preventing water and other liquids from penetrating the foam and therefore increase the life span of the foam insulation.
The Elson Patent discloses a storage device for a vehicle luggage compartment.
The Faiciani Patent discloses an expandable protective liner for vehicles. It comprises a floor portion, a pair of opposing sidewall portions, a tail gate portion, and a seat back portion. The pair of opposing sidewall portions are expandable.
The VanHoose Patent discloses an apparatus for protecting a vehicle cargo area. It is a liner which includes a floor portion, a back seat portion, left and right sides and a rear portion.
The Smyl Patent discloses a protective liner insert for a vehicle cargo compartment. The insert comprises sections held tightly together by latches to from a durable protective barrier lining the cargo area to reduce damage by cargo.
The '155 PCT Patent discloses an automotive trunk liner. The liner has a spare tire well recessed in a medial floor area of the compartment. The trunk liner is formed of fibrous material and molded to form a relatively stiff body having a center floor cover panel and a plurality of panels extending upwardly along the side of the center floor cover panel. There is also a cover.
The '794 PCT Patent discloses a vehicle cargo compartment liner.
There is therefore a significant need to have a device which provides a shield from the contents of the interior of the storage compartment of a vehicle so that the interior or exterior of the lid covering storage compartment is protected from objects contained within the storage compartment.